Collection Of Hetalia Writings
by c0rnp0ps
Summary: This is my first story on here and I'm mainly trying to figure out how to publish stuff on here and all of that good stuff, so if I mess something up, don't be surprised... Lots of smut to bait fangirls I suppose... also, I wrote a lot of these a while ago so it might start out horrible. Also I'm finding out that I'm horrible at summaries, huh. Reviews would be much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Hello, tiny little author here. This is my first time publishing on this site so I might screw up something. I have lemons and other stories lying around so I figured I'd try to put then up here. Heads up, lots of smut, lots of hetalia. I think I'll make this story a collection of one-shots or something. I'm not quite sure yet. I would appreciate reviews, even though I know for a fact that this one will be trash..

* * *

Ludwig bolted up the stairs, bounding up each step as fast as he could carry himself. Reaching the door, he swung it open. "Roderich, are you ok? I heard a scream-"

The room was pitch black save for the light from the hallway pouring through the door, illuminating a terrified Austrian laying on the bed. He had quickly swiped a pillow from his side and pinned it to his vital regions, his eyes widening from fear at the sight of the blond German standing in the doorway. A light buzzing sound and the white fluid dotting his face and sticking in his hair told the blond everything he needed to know.

"This isn't... I thought you weren't coming home for another hour... it's not..." he sputtered as he stared back at the blond. Ludwig just chuckled to himself and walked towards the bed, sitting down. "It's fine, Roderich. Everyone does it..."

"But I have to ask, where did you get this?" Lud asked, referring to the the toy against his prostate as he pulled the pillow away from him and tossed it carelessly to the side. If he wasn't already red, he was now because of the sheer thought of Ludwig even looking down there. "...I borrowed it from your room..." he mumbled, covering himself with his hands as much as he could manage. Earlier that day, he was a bit astonished by how many he had, different types, and pretty much anything you could imagine that would be used for bondage. He reminded himself to never look in Lud's closet unless he absolutely needed to.

"I think you forgot to ask..." Ludwig states as he pulls on the toy a bit, blushing as he sees Roderich make a high pitched gasp in response. He teasingly dragged it in and out of him, sending sensual shivers through his whole body making his member twitch and throb. Ludwig smirked as he watched the brunet gasp and pant from the extra attention he was getting.

"And this is one of the biggest ones too" he said in an amused tone as he harshly pushed it back in. "But I'm sure you're aware of that, you horny little shit"

"S-shut up... I just grabbed the first one I saw" he moaned, closing his eyes tightly. "Nnh... a-aahn.. I didn't... hah... on purpose!"

"Sure you didn't..." Ludwig cooed, repeatedly shoving the toy into him. He took the time to observe him, seeing his eyes zipped shut and his face a deep crimson. His face had some spots, but most of his cum was sticking to his chocolate brown hair. Ludwig's hand placed on his thigh to hold him in place, he slammed the toy into him at a quickened pace, the other creating short and loud moans whenever the toy struck his hilt. "Mmh, s-stop! Mmhm.. gonna c... um.. nnh!"

Ludwig flicked a small switch on the vibrator, turning it on to it's highest, and he left it in place and sat up. He bent down till he was almost uncomfortably close to his face. "And the best part is, you're letting me tease you..." he whispered.

"L-ludw-aahh..." He moaned softly as Ludwig moved away from his face and back in between his legs, dragging a finger up his shaft. "So you like that, eh?" He said with a little chuckle, massaging the tip firmly. The brunet squirmed a little more at his touch. "A-AAHN! Stop... s-stop it, it's too much!"

=(Real world)=

"Mein Gott... why the hell am I writing this..." Roderich whispered as his hands trembled, still holding the pen. He was sitting in the living room, constantly scribbling into a red notebook. "Writing what?" Ludwig asked, looking up from his book after about an hour and a half to see Roderich starring down at the notebook, his face burning red. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and stared back at the blushing brunet in lack of a response.

"... alright then..." Ludwig muttered, focusing his attention back to his book. Gilbert walked out of the kitchen with a glass of beer and curiously looked over Roderich's shoulder. "Hey specs, what's that?" He asked, swiping the notebook out of his hands. "Give that back right now!" Roderich yelled as he tried to steal it back. However, Gilbert held it high above his head and laughed to himself at the sight of the Austrian under him struggling. Ludwig glanced back up to inspect the cause of all the commotion. Gilbert chuckled softly and opened the notebook to the page that had just been written on. He read for a couple of seconds before his eyes widened and his face turned deep red. "Gilbert, don't!" He whined as he stared back at the Prussian with a terrified expression.

There was a long period of silence between the three, and Gilbert kept his eyes locked on the page. "...Roderich... did you write this?"

Roderich didn't make eye contact with either of the two, his eyes fixed to the floor. "Gil, what is it?" Ludwig asked curiously. "Oh I don't think you want to know" Gilbert said, eyeing Roderich with his trademark grin set in place. "For the love of god please don't let him see it" Roderich said quickly.

"What will you do to insure that I don't show him?" Gil asked, looking over the page almost to see if it was real. "Maybe we could invite some friends over and have a storytime, eh?"

"Gil, please! Don't show that to anyone and give it back! I'll do anything, just give it back!"

"Anything? Then how about roleplay...? " Gilbert said, looking down at the open notebook. "Now that would be amusing"

Roderich glanced to the book and fired a cold glare at Gilbert. "No way in hell, you asshole" he spat back at him, understanding what Gil was asking of him. "I would recommend that you be careful what you say to me, you horny little shit." Gil said, obviously pulling a pet name of his out of the text.

Without a word, Roderich stood up from the couch, slapped Gil on the mouth and took the notebook when he was distracted by the shock of it. "I'm going to bed" he grumbled before turning on his heels and running upstairs, slamming his door.

"What was that about?" Ludwig asked quietly, looking up to his brother. "I dunno, probably on his period or something..." he said as he rubbed his cheek, wincing in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882cf58c0bdd0a4c57657b055793e2d2"Sorry if this one's a bit short aha.. I felt a bit pressured to get it done so there's that. In short, this chapter has some... masturbation action i guess. crappy summary is crappy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882cf58c0bdd0a4c57657b055793e2d2"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882cf58c0bdd0a4c57657b055793e2d2""Gah! For christ's sake, Gilbert!" Roderich said aloud as he shielded his eyes with his hand. Gilbert and him had lived together for a little while and happened to share a laptop, but now was one of the times when Gilbert forgot to close a window with a porn site. He almost dropped the computer as he put distance between himself and the screen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db09c2951bc283689cfcbc51237f650c"He eventually scoffed quietly when he thought of all he possible viruses that could have infected the device. He parted his fingers a bit to close the window, freezing when his eyes stopped on the video his roommate was watching, completely still before he quickly moved the mouse over and exited the site. He sighed as he closed the laptop, resting against the office chair and rolled back a little bit. He stared up at the ceiling of their small bedroom, the deck where the laptop was kept in the corner of the room, two single beds on two other corners far apart, the door taking the fourth corner of the room. Roderich zoned out a bit and stared into the ceiling fan, it's blades lazily swinging to cool down the stuffy room. He cursed himself mentally when he found himself thinking about the website again, groaning with an annoyed frown when he realized he had a certain blood flow to undesirable places. Sitting up, he glanced to the tent forming in his pants and pinched the bridge of his nose with another groan. "Stupid Gilbert and his stupid porn..." he muttered things similar over and over, badmouthing his roommate as he got up from the swivel chair and walked over to his bed, sitting down and leaning against the headboard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd3314b67c57f816d29a9e209c41b8f3"He hesitantly reached in between his legs and gave a light touch before starting to gently palm himself. He was a bit embarrassed by the small sound that escaped his mouth and made a tiny smile, as he reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out a shoe box. "If I'm going to do it, I should do it right" he thought, taking off the cover to to reveal some private items of his. A couple of old letters, some candy that he wanted to hide from Gilbert, a cock ring, a small tube of lube, and a pale pink vibrator that he kept in the drawer under a lock and key. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc389ac2ee31d35bb45b6fa16b2cb0c4"He took out the three more "adult" items from the box and set them by his side, unzipping his pants and pulling everything off of him, slipping them off his ankles and kicking them off the side of the bed. He turned his attention to his member, impatiently waiting for attention. Making a pleasured sigh, he massaged his tip and ran a finger over the sensitive slit in small circles until he was completely hard. He leaned over and picked up the leather cock ring, putting it on with care and taking a couple of seconds to observe his work. Removing the cap to the lube with his thumb, he was slightly delighted with the sound of the pop from the cap as he applied a generous amount to two fingers, setting the tube back on the top of the nightstand near his lamp. Lowering his hand to his entrance, prodding at his hole before slipping his middle finger inside. He waited a bit before cautiously adding a slick finger and carefully stretching himself while breathing heavily. Once he was satisfied with his preparation, he picked up the the vibrator and added some more lube to it before snapping the lid back on, positioning it near his entrance before easing it inside. He carefully slipped it inside and flinched as it found his spot, his hand pushing the toy deeper to press on the bundle of nerves as a moan slipped from his lips from the contact. He thrusted a couple of times to hit his spot hard before he left it deep inside and flicked a small switch setting it on high. He made loud and long moan from the vibrations against his prostate. His cock twitched as he started stroking himself once again, one hand undoing buttons to his shirt until the shirt hung loosely on his shoulders. Moving a hand to his chest, he held one of his nipples and teased himself, pinching and pressing it as his other hand squeezed and pumped his throbbing cock. "A-aah... mmh.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70246190c030f1819cca10e579c91d53"His mouth hung open as moans and gasps slipped freely from his lips. Nothing but an overload to his senses, the toy vibrating on his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his body, his hand working with his chest as the other worked tirelessly to stimulate his painful erection. He thought he had been working long enough and reached towards the cock ring to remove it. As soon as it was off, his body jerked back on the bed as blinding pleasure paralyzed him, his eyes shooting open almost like there were fireworks behind the hazy violet as he came hard into his hands, the pressure slowly dissipating. Not to mention the amazing moan that came with it. He cried out and his throat stung a bit afterwards from how loud he screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c848eecc32b8931d17788e7c91e2d128"He collapsed on the soft sheets of his bed, his chest heaving slowly as he calmed down from his orgasm, all the while thinking about how it was the best one he had gotten from himself in a long time. Once he had the good amount of energy to sit up, he almost fell off the bed and the sound of the front door opening down the hall, scrambling to clean up from his "activities" and attempting to run into the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3552de5277b0176faa1ffd35e6af88f"He froze at the sight of the door opening and his rather amused roommate walking inside./p 


End file.
